


Sebastian and Hawke

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Smut, M/M, Smut, We all know Sebastian is not as innocent as he claims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Sebastian fake drunk in order to get some time with Hawke, and reveal just how much he likes the mage.





	Sebastian and Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my own little Sebastian and Hawke fic. Please enjoy :)  
>  Might become a series

Hawke isn’t sure how he ended up here. Slightly drunk, with an even drunker Sebastian. They’re trying to get to the Chantry, and up to Sebastian’s room without the grand cleric noticing. And failing. They keep stumbling and laughing. 

And then he feels the soft press of lips against the side of his neck, Sebastian’s warm breath. He tried to play it off as Sebastian stumbling and missing trying to say something to Hawke. By some miracle they make it inside. Getting to Sebastian’s room is another thing entirely. 

“Come on, you have to work with me here Sebastian,” Hawke grunted a little bit as he adjusted his hold. 

“I like you Hawke,” Sebastian slurred slightly. 

“I like you too buddy,” Hawke replied. “Few more steps then we’ve made it to the top.” 

“No, you misunderstand. I _ like _ you,” the man replied dropping his forehead to his shoulder. “You’re beautiful. And strong.” 

“You’re drunk,” Hawke started up the next flight of steps to get to the housing floor. 

“I mean it.” Sebastian brought his arm around Hawke’s waist. 

Hawke stumbled as the archer tried to pull him closer. He caught himself against the steps’ stone bannister just outside the chantry and readjusted his grip on Sebastian. He had thought the man would have better control over his alcohol intake but apparently abstaining had weakened his tolerance. 

Isabela was going to pay for this. 

They managed to make into the Chantry without incident and overcame their next obstacle of the stairs. Thankfully everyone was asleep or not near enough that they’d be caught. He walked down the hall to Sebastian’s room and quietly eased the door open. He closed it with his foot and dropped Sebastian down onto the bed. 

Hawke was ready to make his getaway when Sebastian grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with him. He let out a small startled yelp and twisted so he wound up next to him instead of on top. That didn’t seem to please the other however as he just rolled on top of Hawke, bracing his hands on either side of his head. 

“Sebastian...get up…” Hawke sighed. He tried to push at the man’s shoulders to no avail. 

“You have soft skin,” Sebastian murmured against his neck. 

“You...are drunk…” Hawke repeated. He felt his cheeks heat up though the more Sebastian stroked what bare skin he could reach. 

Sebastian chuckled and sat up more to look at him. “I’ve only had one beer tonight, the rest was water.” 

Hawke blinked as the confession sunk in. “Asshole, I had to practically carry you here,” he tried to shove him again but this time Sebastian caught his hands. 

“Worth it,” Sebastian replied, with a smile. 

“So all of this was just a ruse to get me into your bed?” Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Would you have come otherwise?” Sebastian asked. 

“Maybe if you had asked nicely,” he answered. He suddenly blushed more at the raised eyebrow he received and this time when he pushed against his hands Sebastian relented and moved to sit next to him.  “...You know...I’ve never really…” 

“I thought you and Fenris? Or you and Anders,” Sebastian replied. “Or were they lying?” 

“Fenris and I...it was only once and it...hurt…” Hawke admitted, “not that he had his wicked way with me, just it was heat of the moment...and Anders was nice. Gentle. But,” he shrugged a little, “I guess I couldn't give him what he wanted, or be what he wanted.” 

“I see,” Sebastian nodded. He started to stand and this time Hawke grabbed his arm. 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t welcome the advance Sebastian...Just, I probably won’t be very good, and-”

The archer cut him off with a soft kiss and coaxed him back down onto the bed and as he got between Hawke’s legs. 

“Don’t worry,” he murmured. His fingers skimmed the hemline of Hawke’s shirt. “You’re in good hands.”

Sebastian kissed him again. Fingers undoing each buckle on Hawke’s light armor with deft fingers. He kissed his neck as he dropped the armor on the floor. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hawke’s pants and pulled them off leaving him in his small clothes. 

“For a man who's taken a vow of cha...chastity you’re rather good at this,” Hawke managed between kisses. 

He gasped as Sebastian’s teeth scraped his neck. 

“I wasn’t always a picture of purity,” Sebastian chuckled. “Nor are you my first man.” He sat up and left Hawke in nothing but his small clothes and began to undo his own armor. 

Hawke propped himself on his elbows to watch and ran his gaze over the other’s form.The armor, he noted, seemed made to fit Sebastian’s body. 

“Andraste’s ass, you need to get out of that armor more often,” Hawke breathed.

Sebastian laughed and finished taking off his armor. “I should scold you for taking Andraste’s name in such a way, but considering what we’re about to do, I will let it slide.” 

“You can spank me with the Maker’s mercy as long as you do it naked,” Hawke said. He made a mental note to show Sebastian just how much he was enjoying this if the archer was open to a repeat liaison. 

Sebastian strode over to the dresser and reached into one of the drawers before he returned to bed with a bottle of oil. 

Hawke started to turn over but Sebastian stopped him with a hand on his thigh. “You were perfect the other way Hawke.” 

He suddenly blushed a deep scarlet and rolled back over onto his back. They shifted around so they were lying on the bed the right way and Sebastian took off the last of their clothing. Sebastian poured the oil onto his fingers and rubbed them together and rubbed Hawke’s hole. “Deep breaths Hawke. Alright?” 

Hawke nodded and did his best to relax. He winced a little and Sebastian rubbed his thigh gently. Sebastian leaned over him and kissed him as he eased in another finger. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open. 

Sebastian gently scissored his fingers, stretching him open. He crooked his fingers and smiled as Hawke arched into him, moaning into the kiss and grabbing his arms. He crooked his finger again and kissed his neck. 

Hawke moaned again. Louder this time and reached up to grip Sebastian’s biceps.  Sebastian added a third, thrusting them in and out.. Hawke whined as he pulled away and he shushed him. 

Sebastian poured more oil into his hand and slicked himself up. He pressed the tip of his cock to Hawke’s entrance. 

“Wait.” Hawke looked suddenly nervous. 

“If you rather we didn’t-” 

“No!” Hawke interupted. “I mean…Can...can I hold your hand?” he asked, blushing and a little embarrassed. 

Sebastian smiled. “Yes.” He took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he thrust in. 

Hawke’s eyes widened at the feeling and he clenched Sebastian’s hand tightly. Sebastian started slow to let Hawke adjust. Pulling all the way out before thrusting back in, watching the way Hawke’s face contorted in pleasure. 

Lips parted, eyes glazed over with lust, hand squeezing Sebastian’s with each roll of his hips. He felt a tingle of electricity surge through his fingers as he thrust right against Hawke’s prostate. 

Hawke came with a silent cry, eyes squeezed shut, gripping Sebastian’s hand before he loosened his grip and bit his lip. He moaned softly as Sebastian continued thrusting before his own climax. 

Sebastian groaned softly and buried his face into Hawke’s neck as the man fluttered around him. He started to pull out after a while and quickly grabbed one of their shirts from the floor to clean them up. 

“I didn’t know it could feel that good,” Hawke murmured.

He was still flushed from his post climax haze and his eyes were practically glowing. Sebastian set the shirt aside to be washed and laid on his side to look at Hawke. 

“Was it better than with Fenris and Anders?” Sebastian asked.  

Hawke laughed a little. “So we’re going to play that game are we?” 

“What game?” Sebastian asked with an innocent smile.

Hawke rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to inflate your ego any more than it already is.” 

“You’ve already inflated something else,” Sebastian grinned as he leaned into give Hawke a kiss. “Come, let’s go bathe.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise? What if one of the Chantry sisters catches us? Aren’t you worried?” Hawke asked. 

“There is a private bath just down the hall,” Sebastian answered. “We’ll be fine. I’ll help you with those hard to reach places.” 

“Yeah?” Hawke leaned in and kissed his jaw. “Or, how about a repeat performance?” He pushed Sebastian onto his back and straddled him. 


End file.
